The present invention relates to a tape cassette that can be mounted in and removed from a tape printer.
A tape cassette is known that is configured such that it can be mounted in and removed from a tape printer and that has a recessed portion for accepting a platen of the tape printer. An image-receiving tape on which printing is performed is guided such that it passes by the recessed portion. The image-receiving tape that passes by the recessed portion is exposed to the outside on the front face of the tape cassette.